Think Twice
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Oneshot. Line from story: "Those two were in love. They were going to go out. And eventually get married. Then they'd have babies that looked like them. And where would I fit into this? Nowhere." Ben's POV.


**Hi! I'm back!**

**THANK YOU for all of your reviews for Don't Leave Me! They mean so much to me!**

**This _is _a song-fic, so don't tell anyone! And please don't report me (ha)!**

**It's based on Think Twice by Eve 6. It's a really good song (why else would I use it?), in case you were wondering.**

**I don't own _Virals._ Too bad.**

**And sorry if it's OOC.**

I watched as she ran to catch up with him. She laughed at something he said. He smirked down at her and led her away.

Jason had an interest in her. Well, in her body.

I was always watching over her, making sure he didn't hurt her. If he did, I'd kill him.

I caught him looking down her tank top when she was typing something on her laptop. Hatred burned through me like liquid fire. Tory and Jason weren't a couple, but they might as well have been. They went out to dinner, danced at cotillions, and watched movies together. Something she's never done with me.

_When all is said and done_

_And dead does he love you_

_The way that I do_

One night, I caught Jason alone.

"I'm warning you," I told him. "If you lay an unwanted hand on her, I will kill you."

He snorted. "Really, Benjamin? I doubt you could take me in a fight."

"Sounds like you're afraid."

Jason's eyes narrowed, and he turned on his heel and walked off. "You're just jealous she likes me, and not a filthy boat boy!" he called over his shoulder.

I tackled him to the ground.

_Breathing in lightning_

_Tonight's for fighting_

_I feel the hurt so physical_

"I can't believe you attacked him, Ben," Tory said as she dabbed at my wounds with peroxide. "He could have seriously hurt you."

"He egged me on, and I just lost it, okay?"

She pursed her lips and continued to treat my several cuts and bruises. "I'm worried about you, Ben. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," I lied.

"No problems with your family?"

"Nope."

"School?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

She sighed. "What did he do?"

I stayed silent.

"You said he egged you on. What did he do?"

_He told me that you'd never love me as much as I love you._

Like I could say that.

"He just said some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

I opened my mouth to lie again, when Jason walked into the room. He glared at me, which made him wince due to the cast he had on his nose. I'd beaten the shit out of him.

"Hey, Tory, you think we could watch a movie later, or something?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish doctoring up Ben," she replied, putting antiseptic on my arm.

"Great," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her arm gently. He smirked at me.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

Jason left the room, and Tory turned to me. "You really hate him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled softly and continued to doctor me up. "Promise me you'll stop fighting with him. I don't want you to get hurt."

I snorted. "It's not that easy. He's always asking for it."

"Can you at least try?"

I sighed. "Fine."

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

I watched yet again as the two walked to the little diner. He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled back. I bit back a laugh, but I still grinned. Hope fluttered in my heart, and even though I pushed it down, it still remained.

_Wait till the day you finally see_

_I've been here waiting patiently_

_Crossing my fingers and my T's_

_She cried on my shoulder begging please_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

"I'm calling a meeting tonight at seven," Hi said.

"Oh, I can't go," Tory replied. "I promised Jason I'd go to the movies with him." There was something different in her tone. It almost sounded reluctant. We all looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Shelton asked.

"I thought you like him," I stated.

She looked over at me, something flashing in her eyes. "I do. I just... I don't know." She looked at her feet.

"Look, if it means that much to you, we can postpone until tomorrow," Hi said.

"Yeah. If you'd rather go on a date with him instead of hang with your best friends, then go right ahead. We don't care," I snapped. Her eyes widened.

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. "Not at all! It's just th-"

"I don't care."

Tory's eyes filled with pain, and she stood up. "Well, if you really don't care, then I guess I'll just go." She walked out of the bunker. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes and trying not to think about her.

"Dude," Shelton said. "That was extremely uncalled for. And it really hurt her."

I shrugged and looked away, pushing back the guilt.

"You need to get over your little jealousy problem." Hi was talking again. "And you need to make it up to her. Quit being such a dick."

I growled at him, and he glared back.

"Hi has a point, Ben."

My glare switched to Shelton. "Fine. I'll go over to her house at ten. She'll have gotten back from the movies by then.

_What is it you really want_

_I'm tired of asking_

_You're gone I'm wasted_

I made my way over to her house and was about to knock on the door, when I saw Jason in there, too. He was leaning forward. In a panic, I knocked on the door.

Tory answered it after a few seconds. Her eyes filled with relief when she saw me. "Oh, it's you. What's up?"

I saw Jason glaring at me from the living room.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. Some stuff has been going on, and I guess the stress finally got to me. So, I'm sorry for that."

She smiled at me. "And I'm sorry, too, for not choosing my words more carefully." She held out her hand. "Truce?"

I shook it. "Truce." Jason made a face. "I guess I should get going, then," I told her before turning and walking down the steps on the porch.

"Ben, you don't have to-"

I turned at the sound of Tory's voice, then nearly threw up.

Jason had captured her lips in a kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders. His were on her back.

I turned on my heel and ran.

_When I showed up and he was there_

_I tried my best to grin and bear_

_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak I'm going down_

I climbed up onto _Sewee_ and sat down on the seat, putting my head in my hands. My pulse raced. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. There was no use crying. It would only show weakness, and it wouldn't solve anything.

But there was some part of me that was crying out in agony. It felt like something in my chest was about to explode. I was breaking into a sweat. It was hard to breathe.

**Snap.**

I looked up. Everything was crystal clear. Everything.

Those two were in love.

They were going to go out.

And eventually get married.

Then they'd have babies that looked like them.

And where would I fit into this?

Nowhere.

Something inside of me broke, and my entire body started shaking. I tried to control my breathing, with no suck luck. I started crying. Not the hysterical kind of crying, but the tearless kind that racks through your body and makes it impossible for you to comprehend anything further than the fact that you're in pain.

I was in the middle of a Catch-22. I could get rid of Jason, but she'd never forgive me. Or I could leave him alone and act as though it doesn't hurt, even though it would.

Because I'd always love her.

_Cause she spread her love_

_And burnt me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

I heard running. I straightened up and turned around to see Tory coming towards the boat. I got a hold of myself just in time for her to see me.

"Tory," I said. Then I noticed the tear streaks. "What happened?"

"H-h-h-e-" She cleared her throat and tried again. "He kissed me. He kissed me, Ben. I don't like him like that. I tried to push him away. But he shoved his tongue down my throat, and tried to make a move on me. He tried to get me into bed with him!" She was crying by the end of it. I stepped forward and hugged her. It was obvious that his advances were unwelcome.

"Did you tell him to stop?" I asked her. She nodded.

"But he wouldn't. So I kicked him in the balls and ran here. Ben, he could have raped me!" Her two minutes of crying were over, but she was still shaking. I put an arm around her and led her onto the boat. I sat her down and wrapped a blanket around her. She tugged it closer.

I'd never seen her like this before. She looked so confused and violated and hurt. I was going to murder Jason.

But for now, I had to make her feel better.

"Do you know why he's doing it?" I asked. She shook her head. I leaned close and whispered in her ear, "It's because he's trying to hide the fact that he's gay."

A weak laugh escaped her lips. "I guess that's the only reason a boy would make an advance on me."

"That's not true. Jason's just a filthy bastard who deserves to die."

"Why would anyone even go out with me?"

I stared down at her. She stared back.

"Tory, they would go out with you because they see someone courageous and brilliant. They see a girl with the most beautiful eyes and a good heart. Anyone who says otherwise is completely blind and dumb. And if I were Jason, I would cherish every moment spent with you. I'd hold onto you and never let go. And I'd look at you like I'm the luckiest man alive, because with you by my side, I am."

Her eyes met mine, and she gasped. "Does that mean... that you..."

"Yes," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers. She locked her arms around my neck, kissing me back. I pulled her closer, and my lips parted against hers. I started to break away, but decided not to, and kissed her again.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

"Hey, Jason," I said, getting his attention. He turned to face me.

"What is it, Sailor Boy?"

I quickly surveyed my surroundings. We were officially off of school property. Good.

"I heard about what you did to Tory," I told him. "That wasn't nice."

"Well, she seemed to enjoy it," he lied. "She even cried out my name."

"Yes, she did," I agreed. "Then she added the words _'tried to rape me'_ to it."

He snorted. "Like you would know."

"Actually, I do. She came to me that night in tears. So I held her close and comforted her. We even made out afterward." I was stretching the truth a little, but I _loved_ the look on his face.

"You did not!"

"I did. She even got a hickey from it." Total lie.

A grin lit up his face. "Oh, really? Because I saw her today and she didn't have any marks on her neck."

"Well, that's because it isn't on her neck." I quirked an eyebrow to emphasize where it might be on her.

He lunged at me, but I easily side-stepped and punched him in the face. He charged me again, but I tripped him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him back up. I hit him a few more times. Then I leaned close and said, "Aw, you're just jealous that she likes me, and not some attention-whore prep boy." Then I pushed him back against a tree and walked away. "I'd love to stay and fight, but I have a date with Tory tonight, and I have to get ready. See you tomorrow!"

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

**Read and Review?(!)***

**Sarcastic Ben all the way!**

**-WiccaChick98**

***Thanks, Anonymous Guest who reviewed and guessed what R&R meant!**


End file.
